


Sent Talons

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Brainwashing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd is a Talon, Lazarus Pit, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: Villian AUAKAJason and Dick are Talons for the Court of Owls





	Sent Talons

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from, but here it is. 
> 
> Basically, the Court of Owls get Jason and Dick. They use the Lazarus Pit and brainwashing to get control of Jason, and use Jason to get control of Dick.

"Talon! Lazarus! To the Courtroom!" I jolted awake at the sound of my name. Talon and I quickly get into uniform and make our way down the hall to the Courtroom. Once there, we’re directed to the center of the room and-in sync-we kneel in front of the Grand Master. He chuckles, “My Talons, you have a mission. Both of you. Lazarus!” I snap my eyes upward. “You will receive the files later today. You have 24 hours to plan. You move out at 2100 tomorrow. Understood?” I nod. “Good. Back to your rooms.” We move as one towards our shared rooms and change out of our uniforms. We start to spar once we are in our work out clothes. I always win these with no idea as to why. A small, forgotten part of me says it’s because he doesn't want to hurt me. The larger part of me says it’s because I have more training. I know that we used to know each other, before the court. What I don’t know is how. Were we friends or something more, less? I was snapped out of my thoughts by the loud thud of Talon’s form hitting the floor. I follow him down, push my forearm into his throat, and cut off his air supply. He twists, attempting to throw me off of him, but he can’t. He taps to get me to let him go before he passes out. We stand and get ready to go again but a Court servant comes into to hand me the file. Instead of another spar we look over the file and discuss what we’ll do. The target is Bruce Wayne-the Batman-and his family. I notice that two names are already scratched off: Jason Todd-Wayne and Richard Grayson. I know that I recognize the names but I’m not sure from where. Before I could dwell on it further, Talon put a hand on my arm. _You okay?_ His eyes ask. I nod once. We continue to discuss and plan for the next day. The day we kill the Batman.

Talon and I make our way over the rooftops towards the distraction, bait, we made for Batman. We settle in once we get there to wait. It won’t belong. A few moments later, we watch as Batman and co. come flying in to deal with our distraction. Talon and I move in once they’ve gotten into the building. We wait until they’ve gotten into the room we’ve prepared. As soon as they’ve moved into the room we crash through the window with our blades drawn.

“Bruce Wayne,” Talon starts, “Damian Wayne, and Tim Drake, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.” In tandem, we launch ourselves at them, and the fight beings.

As the fight continues, I get Bruce’s mask off. He continues to attack and block me. After another dodge, Bruce gets ahold of my hood and rips it off. When he sees my face, he gasps and stumbles back, his eyes wide. I cock my head to the side in confusion.

“J-Jason?” He stutters. I narrow my eyes.

“Who the hell is Jason?”

“Jay, it’s me. Please, let me help you!”

Before I can respond, Talon calls, “Lazarus.” I nod and strike out at Bruce. Damian and Tim go back to attacking Talon. Somehow his mask is also torn off. Both Tim and Dick gasp and stumble back.

“Dick?” Talon looks back at them, confused and unreadable.

Our com units go off simultaneously, “Talons! Abandon mission and get back to base!” We fling ourselves to the exit once the message registers, but Tim and Damian caught Talon before he could get far. I start to turn but my com crackles again, “Lazarus! Leave him! You have your orders!” I turn and leave Talon behind. I finally make it back to the Court. I wait in my room for what I know awaits me. Reeducation. They’ll call me when they’re ready.

* * *

I watch from the floor as Lazarus leaves. I know that he doesn't want to, but we have to follow the Court’s orders. Tim and Damian are holding me down as Bruce walks over. He kneels next to me, “Dick,” he whispers. “What happened to the two of you?” I stay silent as they bind my wrists and knock me out.

I wake in a cave; I assume that it’s Bruce’s hideout due to the Batsuits all over the place. Bruce looks over at me when I shift. My arms and legs are bound to the chair I’m in. “Dick,” he mumbles, “What did they do to you?” I ignore him. Tim comes in followed by a black-haired girl in a magician’s outfit. _Zatanna,_ a deep, buried part of me whispers. She moves over to me and places her hands on either side of my head. She closes her eyes and mutters something. Images fill my mind. A cold, bright, white room; Lazarus as a child; me in a black and blue suit standing next to Batman; me being taken by the Court of Owls; them hurting Lazarus to get me to agree. She pulls back, stumbling and gasping.

“We have to get to him,” she exclaims.

“What? Who?” Bruce tries to calm her.

“Jason,” she’s hysterical by now.

“Lazarus,” I interrupt. All of them tense.

“What?” Bruce gasps out.

“Lazarus is the one you call ‘Jason’.” They all tense up more.

“Explain.”

I don’t know why, cut some parts, deep and forgotten, trust him, so I talk, “We are both Talons, but there can only be one Talon. He is Lazarus so that the Court does not lose both of it’s greatest assets.” Once I was done, Zatanna told Bruce that they would need a telepath to remove the brainwashing of the Court.

“Though,” she continued, “even I’m not sure if you’ll get either Dick or Jason back.”

“Why?”  
“From what I’ve seen, it looks like Dick buried himself in his psyche and let them create the Talon identity to cope with everything.”

“He gave up,” Damian brokenly whispers.

“No,” Zatanna corrects. “No, he did it so that they wouldn’t keep hurting you all, mainly Jason, and so that, if he was ever rescued, he would be less broken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline:  
> The Court somehow kidnapped Damian and Dick  
> Ra's found this out and made a deal with Court for Damian's release  
> He promised to give Court someone that was superior to Damian  
> He gave them Jason  
> Jason and Dick are brainwashed into becoming Talons  
> Court calls Jason Lazarus because the deal Ra's made said that they could throw Jason into Pit at any time to reset his brain


End file.
